Virtualization enables the creation of a fully configured computer entirely out of software. For example, when a guest computer system is emulated on a host computer system, the guest computer system is said to be a “virtual machine” as the guest computer system exists in the host computer system as a software representation of the operation of one specific hardware architecture. Within a virtual machine, an operating system may be installed just like it would be on physical hardware.
Virtual machines may use software applications that apply an activation mechanism. For example, some applications may apply a licensing mechanism that allows users to use the applications on one or more virtual machines subject to certain terms and conditions. “Product activation” in this context describes the act of satisfying the licensing mechanism requirements, allowing use of the software. In a virtual machine context, unique challenges exist for applying software product activation mechanisms.